Lost Pride
by CherriAme
Summary: - Sequel to "A Second Chance" - As my punishment, I had to cross dress for a month, and my idol activities were suspended because of some rumors. Weirdly, some of the regulars kept flirting with me, which made me wonder if they knew 'she' is me.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own the songs inputted in this story either as it belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

I let out a sigh, which I idly thought that I seemed to be doing a lot lately, and glanced at my wardrobe. As of today, I was banned from dressing as I usually would when I go out, and would have to dress up as a girl. Yet again, I sighed dejected and held up this _thing_ to give it a scrutinizing look. It was not the fact that I fear of being unfashionable, oh no.

I have been in the entertainment business for two years to know some of the high fashion attires females dress in. After all, I have a younger sister, who uses half of my paycheck to buy the latest clothes and accessories, so my problem does not lie with not knowing what to wear. It was _what kind_ of clothes I _can_ wear.

It turned out that Miyazawa-san was much more cunning than I gave credit for, and I was wallowing in self-pity for longer than I should have when he told me to cross dress. This only explained why of all things I had in my closet, there were only _this_, _an_ _envelop, _and _a note._

"You have got to be kidding me," I grumbled as I wearily eyed at a blouse, a mini-skirt, a cream-colored coat, and a pair of black knee-high boots. Fashionable, yes; but I would not wear them. However, under this circumstances…I _have_ to wear them, since it was the only attire I have... aside from my pajama, and a bathrobe.

I tossed the coat over my shoulder, and grabbed the note posted on a hanger. I quickly read the note before I crumbled it up and tossed it in my trash can. "I can't believe I have to go shop for a new wardrobe. Of all things…" I muttered in displeased, but nevertheless, I took out a platinum credit card from the envelop to pocket it in my wallet.

"One of these days, revenge will be mine, boss," I murmured as I gathered up the outfit from the floor, and headed towards the bathroom. "Revenge will be mine..."

* * *

It took me four times longer than usual to get ready, because of the wig, make-up, and everything else that just seemed like hassle, but I was required to put on. I nearly cried when I saw myself in the mirror, mostly due to the fact that I looked so feminine, and so much like a girl. If I did not know that this was me, I would have easily said that the person in the mirror was biologically a girl.

"Okay, Jirou, think happy thoughts," I said to my mirror image softly under my breath like a mantra, "This could very well be the free time you've been wishing for; okay, maybe not dressed like this, or anything. But still… imagine all the fun I could have like this. Note to self: do NOT be a damsel in distress, and stay AWAY from Niou-kun,"

Once I finished my pep talk, even though it was weird to be talking to myself, I walked out of the bathroom. On my way out of my bedroom, I grabbed the boots, and a white fashionable handbag, which I had put my wallet, and my cell phone. Before I left my apartment, I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and tossed it in my bag, along with a pack of mints.

"No one will know that I am cross dressing," I said to myself as I pulled down the skirt for the umpteenth time since I put it on, and added as an afterthought, "Except for Sakura-san, and the devil – I mean, Miyazawa-san, and maybe some of the senpai-tachi in the agency. Good thing Kaji-nii was busy that day, or else I'm screwed if he and my family know,"

I sighed depressingly as I tried to make my dark-brown frilly mini-skirt longer than it is, but once again, it just seemed to stay put. After much difficulties, I finally put on my high heeled boots, and managed to safely stand on them without falling down. It was much easier walking on them than putting it on, strangely enough. With a small scowl on my face, I grabbed the handbag and my keys before I left my safe haven. I locked up my apartment and dumped my keys in the handbag, after I realized that I could not put in my pocket, because there were no pockets on the skirt or the coat. Che... habits…

I ruffled the back of my hair a bit, and tossed it over my shoulder before I walked to the elevator. Since this apartment complex belonged to Sony Music Entertainment, it was not strange to see other famous idols walking about in the hallways, or even see them in various disheveled states. Because this is owned by the agency, the high security provided here allowed the idols to be casual to the point of walking about in pajamas, or even in bathrobes. Not that I would do anything of that sort.

"Ah, Jirou-kun, good morning," one of my senpai, Takahashi Shigeru, greeted as he eyed at my feminine state amusedly. He was one of the people who knew about my punishment, because like Hyoutei, gossip spreads very rapidly within the agency.

"Good morning, Shige-senpai," I greeted with a sigh, and raised an eyebrow at his interesting choice of attire. He does not even looked like he rolled out of bed, and just put on his bathrobe, and the sheep slippers; instead, he looked as if he was modeling them despite his unruly hair, and constant yawns. "Are you going to go visit Haru-senpai again?"

"Of course, someone has to wake him up," Shigeru responded charmingly with a smirk, and asked, "Where are you heading?"

"To buy some clothes," I answered with a small scowl, and added, "Apparently, someone thought it was funny to take all of my clothes, and just leave me with this," as I gestured to the clothes that I am wearing.

"I remember when I had to cross dress," my senpai mused with a chuckle, and laughed some more when I looked him with my jaws dropped. However, he did not elaborate further on his tale, much to my dismay. "Miyazawa-san certainly has a weird form of entertainment. Well, good luck Jirou-kun," he sang teasingly, and walked off when the elevator stopped at the second floor.

"Haruka~ your darling has come to see you~" I heard Shige-senpai's shout before the elevator door closed. What a weird to start my morning...

* * *

I walked down the street as I contemplated about if I should call Sakura-san or someone from the agency to accompany me on this shopping ordeal. After all, I was starting to feel a bit creeped out when nearly everyone on the street stopped to stare at me. I knew that I looked amazingly good in this state, but after the fifth person, I was uncomfortable; and no, I am not being a narcissist. It was just that I hung out with Atobe-kun a lot, and his weird habits were transferred to me.

I entered the usual café that I always stopped by in the morning before my work, and sat in my usual booth. As if we planned this meeting, the Hyoutei regulars were sitting in their usual booth, which was a couple of tables away from mine. I placed my handbag next to me, and when I looked up, I nearly startled in surprise when Oshitari sat across from me.

"We meet again, my princess," Oshitari stated smoothly with a smirk, and I quickly had to regain my self-control so that I would not burst our laughing at his strange pick-up line. Instead, I just suppressed a smile, and tug a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Good morning, Oshitari-san," I greeted with a shy smile, and made sure to sound soft yet feminine. At times like this, I was grateful for all those rigorous vocal, and acting lessons. This was starting to feel like a drama scene of some sort, oh yeah.

"Do you usually come here?" he inquired with a delicate eyebrow raised. I vaguely wondered if he was trying to strike up a conversation; but nevertheless, I decided to amuse him, and the rest of the regulars who were watching me.

"Perhaps… What about you, and your friends?" I responded as I looked up at him with a polite smile. There was no way I am going to flirt with Oshitari… that just seem and sound wrong on so many levels. I looked back at the table where the regulars were sitting, and I inwardly let out a chuckle when I noticed that Atobe-kun was looking at me. It was as if he was using his Insight on me, but I highly doubt that he could tell it was me underneath all these disguise. After all, as far as I knew, his ability was used to find a weakness, not see through disguises.

"This is our regular hangout place," Oshitari answered, to which I just let out a hum of understanding. "Why don't you come sit with us? You seem to be lonely sitting by yourself," he suggested with a flirtatious smirk. If I was a normal teenage girl, I would have melted into a puddle of incoherent goo; but luckily, I was not a girl… I was just dressed as one. Not that it was any better, to be honest.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose," that was what I said, but since he strongly insisted, I grabbed my bag and walked over to his table. After all, it was better than sitting alone with all these lecherous glances daggering at me from other men. Note to self: never go out alone to male-populated area again.

"Tanaka Yuki, please to meet you," I greeted to the regulars with a bow, and tuned out when they introduce themselves since I already know them. Once the formalities were done, I sat next to Atobe-kun since that was the only seat available, and ordered a cup of coffee.

"I haven't seen you around these parts, are you new?" Shishido inquired with an eyebrow raised, and took a sip of his drink. Please don't tell me this was going to head to where I think it was heading. I inwardly groaned, and resisted the urge to hide my face behind my palm. It was so cliché, not that I would be telling him that anytime soon.**  
**

"Sort of," I responded carefully with a strained smile, but I did not elaborate further on what I meant. There was no way I was going to let them know that I was made to cross dress. Imagine their shock if they were to know, but then again… I would not mind telling them… after I have my fun.

"So since you are 'sort of' new around here, would you like us to show you around?' Oshitari inquired with what I think was a charming smile. I, once again, resisted the urge to let out a dignified snort, and laughed at him. Instead, I just crossed my legs, and accepted my drink that a waitress came to place in front of me.

"That's alright, I already have some plans made today," I answered with a smile, and carefully took a sip so that I would not burn my tongue. "Thanks for the offer, though," I added with a nod of gratitude. My acting instructor would be so proud, and would be crying a river in happiness that I could act _and_ talk like a girl.

* * *

The encounter with my former teammates was weird… just plain weird, and awkward. It was not everyday when one sees his own teammates flirting with him. Well, Oshitari was being his usual flirting self, so I supposed that was…normal? Nevertheless, I could not help but fidget when Atobe-kun occasionally kept looking at me. Has he figured out that I, Jirou, am Yuki? I certainly hope not, because I do not want my punishment to be doubled.

"Next stop, Roppongi… Roppongi. Please make sure you have all your belongings, and watch your step as you exit," the announcer stated as the train slowly comes to a halt in front the said station.

Since Miyazawa-san has given me the agency's credit card to shop for my wardrobe, I'd figured I might as well have fashionable clothes, and accessories. Thus, I had chosen Roppongi as my destination. Oh yeah, I am definitely going to splurge, and not feel guilty by it at all.

With those thoughts in mind, I headed over to a department store, and made sure I was going to _women's clothing department_ instead of men's. Although I made a mental note to get some new outfits for my casual attires when I was not cross dressing. It was not as if I would be cross dressing for the rest of my life… it was just for these two weeks.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon that I finally finished shopping, and had told various sale clerks to deliver my purchased items to my apartment. There was no way I would be lugging them around, and make myself vulnerable to all sorts of thing. Usually, I would not be afraid of such things, but since I am a 'girl', anything seemed possible now.

I almost let out a scoff at the thought as I walked towards my apartment, and as soon as I was in my own safe haven, I immediately ran to the bathroom. I wanted out of this costume, and I wanted it out now. Luckily, the whole process only took me half the time it took me to put it on. The wig was the hardest part because it was made to look like my actual hair, and that it came out of my scalp.

Once I showered, I slipped in a bathrobe since I did not have time to get dressed because of the consistent doorbell ringing. With my hair dripping wet, I hastily made my way to the door, and opened it.

"Uh… deliveries for Tanaka Yuki-san?" the delivery guy said with his eyebrow raised at my wet state, but quickly quiet down when I sent a scalding glare.

"Yeah, that's me," I responded and signed some documents before I accepted all things I had bought earlier. It was difficult to get everything back into my room; nevertheless, I managed to do so, and finished putting all the clothes, and accessories into my closet.

I chose a simple navy blue T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans, and then I towel-dried my hair before I exited my room. Despite how much I did not wish to cross dress whenever I leave my apartment, I could not do so, because Miyazawa-san had assigned someone to constantly watch/guard me. If I left my apartment in my usual state, the assigned guard would report back to my boss, and I would only have more days added to my punishment. Although… I am unsure of who that someone is, but I have an inkling feeling that it is someone who is just as sadistic as Miyazawa-san.

I looked around the room, and nodded in satisfaction when I noticed that there were not any traces of female attires. All the clothes, and accessories were carefully hidden away, and the only things left out were my 'manly' stuff.

"Ahh… it certainly feels good to be back," I said in my usual _non-feminine_ tone, and laughed at all the events that happened to me today. Despite how weird it was for me to be talking to myself, I did not care.

I made my way to the refrigerator to grab a drink, but before I could take a sip, my doorbell rang yet again. "I certainly am popular today," I blinked in surprise, and went to answer the door. I stood there in shock for a few seconds when I saw who my guests were through the peephole.

Nonetheless, I opened the door when the doorbell consistently rang with only a second in interval. "Are you trying to break my doorbell?" I questioned with a scowl as soon as I threw the door open. Standing before me were Mukahi – who looked to be in the midst of pushing the doorbell yet again –, Oshitari – who was holding a piece of paper which I assumed had my address on it –, and Atobe – who looked so casual despite the crazy antics from the two people before him.

"So this is where you live," Mukahi stated with a smirk as he finally freed my doorbell from his abuse. "Fancy," he commented before he left himself in. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, and gestured at the remaining two people to enter.

"How did you get my address, and more importantly, how did you get the doorman to let you in?" I questioned suspiciously as I closed the door.

"Your brother did," Oshitari responded with a smirk, which I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his antics. I immediately stopped my train of thoughts from recalling the events that happened with them at the café, and led them to the living room instead. I am _so_ not going to remember how he tried to flirt with me; nope, not at all.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked with a twitch before I went to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"We haven't seen you lately, it's like you sudden disappeared," Mukahi responded as I let out a quiet snort at his remark. I did not say anything in reply, and merely place the drinks before them with some snacks that I had bought earlier.

'That's one way to put it,' I thought amusedly at my own circumstance, and sat down on a recliner across from them. "Aside from being punished, I'm also suspended," I stated with a shrug before I glanced to Atobe and further added, "I thought you knew that, Atobe-kun. Well… maybe not the suspended part,"

"Punished? What? Why?" Mukahi gaped as he drowned his cup of tea, and placed the cup back on the table.

"For revealing my identity," I answered calmly as I ran my hand through my hair, but I was not going elaborate on that. "Well, I suppose this is like a mini-vacation for me; a break from my hectic schedule," I mused with a grin.

"Oh yeah, Atobe here has been sulking that you're avoiding him," Oshitari stated as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Ore-sama have not!" the said person responded indigently with a scowl that somehow looked like a pout from my angle. I let out an amused chuckle at his expression, and did not say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, admit it, Atobe, you have been sulking," Mukahi interjected dramatically.

"I'm not avoiding you," I interrupted with a sigh as I put my right leg on the recliner, and placed my chin on my knee whilst I held onto my leg with my hands. "I can't call you because my cell phone has been confiscated, and I'm given a new phone. My boss will be notified of any calls I make, and if I leave my apartment, I am followed. So any activities I do outside will be recorded, and notified to my boss. Don't even try to think of a loophole through this, you guys, I don't want to have more punishment than this,"

"Then why did you decided to tell your secret at the cultural festival in the first place?" Atobe questioned with slight furrowed eyebrows.

"Because I do not appreciate being pushed around any longer," that was my response, and I tilted my head a bit so that I was comfortable in this posture. "I wanted to show them that I am not who they think I am. They're just lucky that I didn't humiliate them that badly," I scoffed at my last phrase.

"You still haven't told us what your punishment is," Oshitari changed the subject yet again. Subtly or not, it was pretty obvious to me.

I just stared at him for a couple of seconds before I let out a scowl, and said, "There's no way I'll be telling you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own the songs inputted in this story either as it belongs to its rightful owner.

Sorry this is shorter than my usual amount.

* * *

"Then we'll make you," Mukahi retorted stubbornly with his arms crossed, and a scowl gracing his expression. I let out a smirk, as if trying to dare him to do so, and mouthed 'Try it if you dare,' in retaliation. I was unsure if I was unafraid because I had endured the unimaginable… well, the unimaginable being cross dressing.

"Ore-sama remembers you saying something about escaping twenty-seven times, and getting caught twenty-seven times," Atobe started with a smirk, as if the conversation suddenly interests him. Oshitari merely raised an eyebrow at the statement, and his doubles partner doubled over in bouts of laughter.

"What in the world were you escaping from?" Mukahi chortled as he held onto his stomach, and pounded his right fist on the arm of my sofa while he continued laughing.

"None of your business," I huffed with my arms crossed, and tried my hardest not to remember the incident. I mean, think of my reputation if they knew that I was running away from practically everyone in the agency so that I would not be 'made-over'.

Before anyone could rebut to my statement, my cell phone had an impeccable timing, and I gave my guests an apologetic smile before I picked it up. "Do you need something, aniki?" I inquired as I leaned back against my seat, and did not bother to walk out of the room as I usually did.

"What? Are you serious?" I gaped in surprised, and twitched at what I heard next. I continued to listen to my older brother's rant, and I let out an unceremonious groan when I heard the unsightly news. "What! Another week added!? You're kidding me… do you even know the humiliation I'm going through? No, I'm not going to say it. Why do I have to be punished for your miss, Kaji? That's not fair,"

"Yeah, yeah… stupid tradition," I muttered darkly before I said my farewells and hung up the phone. I shoved it back into my pocket, and proceeded to sulk on my recliner. I peered over to my guests, wherein Oshitari and Atobe were looking at me amusedly, and Mukahi just looked confused.

"So mind telling us what happened?" Oshitari prodded with his usual smirk. I just wanted to rip out his smirking expression, because that just seemed like he was laughing at my expense.

"It's just some things about my work," I answered as I waved my hand a bit to let them know that it was an unimportant business. Heh, like having another week added to my punishment is _unimportant_. Next time I see Kaji-nii, I am so going to throw a pair of high heels at him, and hopefully with my good aim, it'll hurt him. Since he had told Atobe, Oshitari, and Mukahi of my whereabouts, and Miyazawa-san had somehow found out about it, my boss decided to add another week to my cross dressing days.

The excuse was that, "Because you're related to him, and I can't punish him since he's taking his medical exams. So, with that being said, Jirou-kun, you'll be punished in his stead; after all, it is your friends who is visiting you,"

"Why are you pushing us away?" Atobe inquired softly, so softly that I had to strain my hearing in order to comprehend what he had just said.

I resisted the urge to massage my temple, but instead opted to sigh almost exasperatedly in response. "I'm not trying to push you guys away; really, I'm not," I tried to convinced them, and added after a couple of seconds of silence, "But I'm trying to be a hermit for the next three weeks, until my punishment is over,"

"It would be extremely helpful if you told us what your punishment is," Oshitari hinted as if trying to make me fall in his trap, so that I would end up telling him.

I scoffed at his suggestion indigently, and stated, "You can ask the same question in many different ways, but I'm still not telling you," No matter how differently the inquiry is phrased, I still would not let them know that my punishment was to cross dress. I could already see Mukahi laughing his heart out if he knew, and Oshitari would still look amused… as for Atobe… I don't even want to know what reaction would be. I am afraid that he will reject me once he knew.

As if heavens above decided to put me out of misery, my doorbell rang again, and I immediately stood up to go open the door. "Shige-senpai! Haru-senpai! What are you doing here?" I questioned in surprised, and ushered them in.

"I heard from Shige about your…assignment," one of my senpai-tachi stated tentatively, and walked into my living room. He paused for a couple of seconds when he saw my former teammates, and then gave a nod in greeting before he continued, "I wanted know how you were handling it; after all, Miyazawa-san is known to be a bit… how shall I put it… unreasonable,"

"I'm handling it, albeit reluctantly, but nevertheless, I'm handling it," I admitted with a sigh before I went back to my recliner, and stated, "Guys, these are my senpai from the agency: Takahashi Shigeru, and Kobayashi Haruka," Once the two parties exchanged some words of greetings, I introduced my senpai-tachi to my former teammates.

"Well, you're lucky that yours is only for two weeks," Shige-senpai stated with a smirk as he hogged the loveseat all to himself, but Haru-senpai shoved his legs off to make some room. I interjected by saying that it was three weeks now, and not two weeks. "Right, three weeks. It's still not bad; when I had to do it, it was for two months. I even ended up filming for a drama in it… well, that's how I met Haruka,"

"Right…" I trailed off hesitantly, unsure what they were trying to say, and asked, "What are you guys really here for?"

"Oi! Don't ignore us!" Mukahi cried out indigently with a huff, and stated, "You still haven't told us what that '_it_' is ," He crossed his arms and gave a scowl to show how displeased he was.

I shifted my glance towards Atobe, who was silent for most of the duration, and that greatly worried me. He let out a smirk when he caught my gaze, yet I could not turn away from his mesmerizing look. He let out a bigger smirk and looked at me with mirth in eyes when he realized that I was still staring at him. Oh crud.

"You're drooling, Jirou," Shige-senpai pointed out teasingly, and laughed when I looked like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights. Even the usually level-headed Haru-senpai chuckled at my expense; as for Hyoutei's acrobat, he was already abusing my couch with his loud chortle.

"I am not!" I insisted with a huff, and added dryly when I noticed that they were not paying attention to my earlier remark, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, why don't you?" Heck, even Atobe was chuckling at me.

* * *

"Actually, we are here to ask you if you would like to be in the project that we are producing," Shige-senpai stated seriously, a tone I rarely hear from him. "You know how we've stepped out of the idol world to be a director, and a producer. For our next project, we would like you to be a star,"

"It'll be a chance to promote you, and publish our work," Haru-senpai stated with a light shrug before he looked at me expectantly, "So what do you say?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off as I bit the bottom of my lips contemplatively, and said teasingly, "I'll have my people call your people,"

"Saa… your people already agreed," Shige-senpai responded with a devious smirk as he took out a piece of paper, and showed it to me. I glanced over the document, and promptly stared at him in shock. I let out a frustrated groan, and thrust the paper back to its owner.

"You can't be serious," I all but whined, and plopped back on my recliner. "I'm supposed to do nothing, and enjoy my time off," I ranted, despite the confused glances from Mukahi, and Oshitari.

"Well, it's only a commercial shoot," Haru-senpai explained as if it was not anything I should be worried about, and added as an afterthought, "with the winner from _Junon_ magazine shoot,"

I looked at him as if he was insane, and glanced back at Atobe, who looked equally shocked because he had not been told of this beforehand. "Well, we just wanted to come and tell you that. Haruka and I are going to be _busy_ tonight, with the preparation and all," Shige-senpai said offhandedly with a dismissive wave, and stated, "We'll show ourselves out. Good night, Jirou-kun~~"

"We'll let you know the dates later," Haru-senpai nodded before he followed Shige-senpai out.

"Ne, Haruka~ did you enjoy my wake up call?" I heard Shige-senpai asked as my door opened. There were some scuffling sounds, which I assumed it as the duo putting on their shoes.

"You were too loud," that was the blunt response from the said person, and added with a scoff, "Can't you be quieter?"

"But I like seeing Haruka writhing under me," at this point, Mukahi literally sprayed his drink all over my furniture. What was he thinking? The acrobat pounded his chest as he gasped for air while I went to get a towel to clean up the mess. My senpai-tachi are weird, and I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock that Oshitari and Mukahi went back to their representative home, and left me alone with Atobe, who had suddenly decided to sleep over. The heir's excuse was we 'needed talk about our future commercial project', but I had an inkling feeling that it was just a cover-up for something else altogether.

"I think I figured out what your punishment is," Atobe stated out of the blue, as I just replied with incoherent words rather intelligently. I turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised, and then continued to raid my refrigerator for our dinner.

"I met this girl, Tanaka Yuki, today," he continued as if he had not been interrupted. I paused stiffly for a couple of seconds before I took out the rest of the ingredients for a decent meal. "She's cute," the Hyoutei buchou continued uncharacteristically.

"Oh really?" I retorted almost bitterly. If I did not know that the 'girl' he was talking about was me, I would have thrown this carrot at Atobe for even talking about someone else when we're together. And no, I am _not_ jealous… really, I'm _not_.

"Yeah, although…" Atobe trailed off with a smirk, and walked over to me. I watched his movements wearily, and let out a startled gasp when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "She looks like you. Ore-sama wonders how you'll look as a girl… maybe just like her?" He smirked knowingly.

"How…did you…know?" I gaped in surprised, and let out a squeak when Atobe used that opportunity to kiss me. Before I knew what was happening, he turned me around so I was facing him.

After what it seemed like hours, we pulled a part for air, and I only ended up blushing redder when he smirked at my flushed face. "Be awe by Ore-sama's ability," he stated arrogantly with an even bigger smirk, and kissed me yet again.

"After all," he whispered close to my right ear, promptly sending shivers down my spine in excitement, and Atobe continued with his speech, "I can tell that 'she' was you, when I looked hard enough. My Insight isn't that limited, you know,"

I was left speechless as I stared at him in bewilderment. "You must be disgusted that I have to do something like that, huh?" I muttered as I turned away from him, and further stated, "I still have three more weeks left before I'm relinquished from that duty. If you don't want to see me--"

"What are you talking about?" Atobe interrupted as he trapped me between the wall, and him. Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of déjà vu, and remembered the event from the training camp. "Whether you're being yourself, or cross dressing, it doesn't matter to Ore-sama," he stated as he put one hand next to my head so that I do not try to escape him.

"Eh?" was my genius response, which only made Atobe chuckled in retaliation. "What's so funny?" I huffed in mock anger whilst I poked at his chest with each other I said.

"You are one interesting character," that was all Atobe said as he continued to double over in laughter. I just resorted to pout angrily as I walked over to the kitchen counter to prepare for our dinner.

I would have ordered take-out, but I highly doubt Atobe would have agreed to it. After all, he is very peculiar about his meals.

"Why don't we go out and eat?" he suggested with a smirk, and I paused in my mid-chop for a second before I resumed its rhythm.

"It'll take a long time to prepare," I answered with a shrug, and a scowl. "You know as soon as I leave here, I'll have to be in that _attire_, or else my punishment won't end,"

"Hmm…" that was all Atobe said, which made me wonder if he was planning something.

"Are you planning on staying the night?" I questioned with my focus now on the soup. I could not help but think how we looked like newlyweds, because here I am…cooking, and Atobe was sitting there, looking at me.

"Yeah; after all, I don't know how long it'll be before I see you again," he responded with a hint of loneliness in his tone.

"If you want, I can give you the pass-code so that you can come anytime you want," I suggested before my brain could process what my mouth said. Before I knew it, my brain was screaming: SCANDAL ALERT! SCANDAL ALERT!

"Ore-sama appreciates it," Atobe replied haughtily as if he scored something great. I let out a defeated sigh, knowing that I could not go back on my word. Perhaps I should rethink my decision before I blurt it out impulsively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies. This is a collaboration with Ice_Flow.

**Ice_flow:** I would've added more smut, but then we would've had to throw this into the M rating. XD

But then again, it'll be hard to write smut in first person's point of view. And Atobe should be careful what he says to _Jirou._

* * *

"Now about going out…" Atobe started as he eyed at me with a calculating smirk, and tapped his fingers on the counter.

I looked at Atobe suspiciously before I responded carefully, "….What about it…?" I had a sneaking feeling that I was not going like where this conversation was headed.

Atobe smirked rather triumphantly as if his plan was going according an invisible script, "Well? Do go get ready please. Ore-sama will make reservations at Roppongi Hills."

"…WHAT?! No way I'm going to take all that time to dress up in that _outfit_ again!" I cried out rather dramatically, inwardly horrified at the thought of all the process I had to go through. I did NOT want to cross dress again for that matter, much less go out in public in it again. The first time was bad enough, especially with Oshitari, of all people, flirting with me.

"Oh? You don't want to spend time with Ore-sama?" Amazingly, Atobe sounded almost hurt. Was he secretly an actor that I was not aware of?

I winced at the comment, but nevertheless, I protested, "But we can eat dinner here and spend time together _here_."

"…You would be willing to spend time with Ore-sama alone and in private?" Atobe said the word 'private' suggestively.

I shivered at his tone, and finally conceded, "On second thought, I'll go get ready."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?!" Atobe called out exasperatedly from outside the bathroom.

"Not yet!" I shouted back. I told him it'd take a really long time to get ready. Not my fault he didn't believe me. Hmph.

"It's already been two hours! Just what are you DOING in there?!" Atobe's voice called out in disbelief.

"Not my fault you wanted to spend time with Yuki-chan and not me,"

"…Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of myself?"

"…Are you done _now_?"

I stared at the closed door in disbelief. Atobe sounded like a petulant child whining for his mother to hurry up. "Geez, I'm almost done. Just don't get your panties in a knot,"

"Ore-sama does NOT wear panties!" Atobe shouted indignantly.

I snickered. Well, that should shut him up for a while. I finished putting on my mascara, and lip gloss, putting the equipments away before opening the door. "Alright, I'm done. Happy now?" I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest. My long hair fell over my shoulder, which I immediately flicked it away, and gave a small smile at him.

Atobe looked up from his seat on the couch and stared. And stared. And stared. And stared some more.

I shifted uncomfortably. "What are you looking at? Did I put something on wrong?" I glanced down. Nope, nothing looked out of place.

Atobe shook his head and got up, walking over to me and said, "Are you sure you're not a girl?"

I glared at him. "I'll show you who's a girl." I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a furious kiss.

Atobe froze in shock for a moment before responding and looping his arms around my waist. I pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the couch, and he fell down sitting onto the couch with me on top of him. I nearly let out a startled gasp when I felt him slid his hands lower and under my skirt. He pulled me fully onto his lap; I inwardly let out a smirk as I ground down, thus, drawing a groan from the taller teen. I could feel that he was very aroused, but I managed to make myself pull away before he could take it further than groping.

He glared at me with eyes darkened in lust, and commanded, "Come back here."

I panted as I regained my breath, and reminded him, "No. We have a dinner reservation to catch, remember?"

He growled in frustration. "Screw dinner."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined with a full-blown pout, and gave him wide yet innocent eyes. I continued pleadingly, making sure I was using my acting skills, "You don't want me to starve, do you?" I could see him visibly caving in to my request, thus, I inwardly smirked. Heh.

Atobe growled once more before he agreed, and gestured towards his lap, "Fine. But now what are you going to do about this?"

I shrugged as if I did not care, and stated, "I have my own to deal with. Deal with yours yourself." Luckily, the skirt I wore covered it completely. "Now, don't we need to get going before we miss our reservation?"

Atobe snorted inelegantly. Apparently, he was too frustrated to care about that. "They wouldn't dare cancel on Ore-sama or they'd be out of business."

He was probably right about that. Atobe could buy out the restaurant and then some and not even put a dent in his wallet. "But still, I'm _hungry_." I said with a whine. If I was going to be dressed as a girl, I might as well act like one.

"Alright, fine!" He got up, adjusting his clothes carefully, before walking to the door. I followed after gleefully.

* * *

I glanced around the restaurant as we entered. It had a nice and quiet atmosphere. I looked back to the reservationist speaking to Atobe, and saw him gesture to me. A waiter led us to our seats near the window.

"Mmmm…"

"Good choice?" Atobe asked casually.

"It's nice,"

"Of course, Ore-sama knows best," He smirked as if he was boasting at his skills.

"But I've seen better," I smiled behind my water glass as Atobe sputtered.

We slipped into easy conversation about how school was for Atobe and work was for me as we ordered dinner. As we waited for the food and talked, I noticed a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I turned surreptitiously to the right where the window was and saw that Oshitari and Mukahi were standing across the street. Mukahi seemed to be yelling about something and attempting to cross the street, but the blue-haired genius of Hyoutei was holding him back. Funny, Shishido and Ootori were also there, some feet away, yes, but still there. They seemed to be staring at something. Hmm…

I snapped out of my thoughts as our food came. Dinner was quiet, but comfortable. It felt nice to just be sitting around, eating dinner with Atobe again. We hadn't done that in quite a long time. A couple of years, to be exact...

"Here,"

Startled, I looked up. Atobe was holding out some pasta rolled on his fork.

"Try it. It's good,"

"Better than my risotto?" I grumbled as I leaned forward to accept the offering food. As I chewed, I had to admit that yes, it was better than what I had ordered. Not that I was going to tell Atobe that. I didn't need to inflate his ego any more than it already was.

We finished the rest of our dinner relatively quietly, with only the sounds of silverware clanking on plates to disturb the peace. About half an hour later, we left the restaurant with Atobe's arm around my waist. We barely made it five steps out of the restaurant before we were accosted by the screaming of one redhead teammate.

"ATOBE! You cheater!!" Mukahi shouted as he skid to a stop in front of the said person. Oshitari had finally failed in keeping Mukahi away. I blinked, and inwardly laughed at the accusation.

"You dare accuse Ore-sama of cheating?" Atobe sounded as imperious as ever.

"Yes I am! You cheater, you-"

"Okay, that's enough, let's go. No need to make our captain any more irritated on his…date." Oshitari attempted to drag Mukahi away again.

"Yuushi, I'm not done yet!! How could he cheat on Jirou like this?!" Mukahi shouted angrily.

I smirked. Then I looked at Atobe with wide-eyes. "You have a boyfriend?" I said, with fake tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"Wha--" Atobe stared at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Jirou?"

I gasped. "My name's Yuki, not Jirou. How could you be thinking about him on _our_ date?" I let the tears flow. "Y-you…two-timer…" I put my face in my hands, pretending to cry. Yes, Nakamura-san would be so proud of my acting skills.

"Atobe, I'm disappointed in you," Oshitari stated as he shook his head to emphasize his point, and added, "Even I wouldn't make an amateur mistake as you did,"

"Come on, Yuushi," Mukahi said with a scowl as he dragged his boyfriend away from the scene, "I can't stand to be in the same place this…two-timer. Wait till Jirou hears about this,"

I inwardly let out a triumphant smirk as I attempted to wipe away my tears. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ootori shaking his head in a disappointed manner as he walked away from the scene with Shishido, who clearly had a scowl that prove that he disapproved of Atobe.

"Jirou…how could you…" the heir started with his arms crossed while I walked a couple of steps away from him before I turned around to face him.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not Jirou when I'm cross dressing," I pointed out with a smirk, and added, "If people didn't know that I'm biologically a guy, they'd clearly say that I'm a girl. Besides~ it was fun to tease you,"

Atobe twitched in annoyance at my statement, and grabbed my wrist as he pulled me away, "I'll show you teasing," he growled out as we headed back to my apartment.

I let out a sigh and inwardly noted how _long_ this night is going to be.

* * *

I turned over with a groan as the sunlight hit my eyes. I snuggled closer to the warmth next to me. It was too comfy to get up. I was perfectly happy where I was. I felt an arm drape over my waist moments later, and sighed contently.

"…rou….JIROU!!" I heard the pounding on my door and frowned. It was way too early for them to be making all that noise. Then I heard a slam before my own bedroom door slammed open.

"Jirou-kun~" Shige-senpai burst into my bedroom.

"Go away!" I groaned out, burying my face in the chest I was snuggled up against.

"I see you've been busy." I could practically hear the smirk in Shige-senpai's voice. Wait. Shige-senpai?!?! I shot straight up in my bed, and stared the said person with eyes widen in surprised.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! How did you even get in to my apartment in the first place?!" I shouted.

"Don't underestimate my skills," Shige-senpai smirked as he held up a spare key.

I fell back down into my bed, not wanting to deal with Shige-senpai's antics this early in the morning.

"In any case, you should see what they're saying about your precious Atobe over there." I heard the rustle of paper before it smacked me in the face. "Have fun~" I could hear the teasing in his tone as he scampered away before I could smack him with my pillow.

I winced at the impact of the paper on my face before I rubbed my eyes to read the paper. My eyes widened in shock as I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I was reading the content correctly.

'Atobe heir finally finds someone worthy to date? Could this lead to marriage?'

Below it, I read the subtitle: "Just who is this girl?"

I groaned at the thought that Miyazawa-san was going to kill me. Even if this was a little amusing…I sighed before poking Atobe. "Hey, wake up."

Atobe rolled over and ignored me. I frowned, and prodded harder, "Kei-chan, you might want to read the paper."

He groaned and mumbled back, "Ore-sama can read it later,"

Before I could further argue with him, my cell phone rang a familiar tune; I let out a sigh, and tossed the newspaper at Atobe. "…Yes?" I answered cautiously, and let out a gulp in fear when I heard who was on the other line.

_"You couldn't even last two days, could you?"_ was what I heard from my boss, and I felt a cold sweat running down my forehead. _"Either way, come to the agency," _

"Yes, sir." I replied before closing the phone, and sighed gloomily.

By this time, Atobe had woken up and sat up. He grabbed the newspaper and read it before raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Ore-sama wouldn't mind marrying if it was you." Atobe let out a wide smirk while I stared at him in shock, and blushed in response. He ran his eyes up and down my body before commenting, "You'd look perfect in a wedding dress."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own the songs inputted in this story either as it belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

I let out a twitch when Miyazawa-san eyed at me with mirth twinkling in his eyes, as if he was inwardly planning my demise. Although... I would not put it pass him that he was indeed planning 'something'. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious as I nervously gulped, and tugged at my shirt. I did not utter a word, in fear that I would be digging a bigger hole than I already was, and simply just sat in the chair as I waited for my punishment.

"Jirou, Jirou, Jirou," my boss said as he shook his head in whether amusement or disappointment, I could not tell. Instead, he simply tossed the newspaper across the table so that I would see the content. "The sole purpose of your punishment is so that you wouldn't land in a scandal as this. And what do you do? Land yourself in a scandal,"

"Sorry..." I responded with my head bow, despite not knowing how the media managed to take a picture of Atobe and I.

When Miyazawa-san let out a deep sigh, I immediately looked up and waited with berated breath about what he is about to say. "You'll be participating in a fashion show that the Atobe Group is sponsoring. You are to appear as JIROU _and_ Yuki, but not together. This will be held in a week at downtown Tokyo. No objections,"

"…Yes, sir," I murmured with slumped shoulders, and inwardly let out a sigh at the new agenda.

"You have a photo shoot for your cologne, and perfume in two hours. I want you to appear as both identities," my boss continued as he looked at the folder in front of him, and added, "We might as well make a name for Yuki, and see how far we can keep this charade. As for your cross dressing punishment, it'll be lifted, and you will only appear as 'her' in front of cameras. Any objections?"

"None, sir," I responded with a sigh, knowing that I would have more work now than ever.

"You're dismissed," he commanded and waved a dismissive gesture at me.

* * *

It had been three days since my meeting with my boss, and one day since the release of my fragrance commercials. I could see the posters, billboards, and videos of the said commercial everywhere. It did not help that I, who usually refuses posing nude or any other type of risqué poses, actually was posing nude.

Well, there was a sheet draped over my body, and covered my lower half; but it still left very little to imagine. Of course, that was only as my idol self, not as my 'female' self. The first call I had received was from my sister, who immediately voiced her surprised and shock at this new development.

'If only she knew that I cross dressed too,' I vaguely remember thinking when I was talking with Rina. I shook my head to clear my head as I plopped down on my couch, half-heartedly listening to a variety show on the television.

I nearly let out a groan when I saw a familiar commercial was being played. It was a fragrance commercial that I had done as Yuki, and it did not help that this shoot was just as risqué as the other one. The director had wanted to sensual and sexy, which in turn, resulted in _those nude/risqué poses. _Of course, it was not as revealing as the one I had done as my male counterpart, but it certainly will make any hormonal raged males imagine about the possibilities. However, the director had made sure that it was sensual and sexy without being slutty.

I let out a bored groan when I realized that there was nothing to do at home, despite how I wished to rest because I had a long morning. I had not even bother changing out of my guise, and had merely plopped down on the couch unceremoniously and haphazardly. As I bit the bottom of my lip in deep thought, I contemplated if I should go out and see what my friends were doing.

'It had been a while since I have seen them,' my mind concluded, and despite how I wished to see Atobe, I was simply too swamped with work to be able to meet him properly. Because I was coming home late at night, or early in the morning, I did not want to bother him… especially not when he had to wake up early to go to school.

Talking about school, I realized that I was going there less, and less. It reminded me of the events two years ago, after I cut of all ties with Atobe, that I only attended classes when there were tests or exams to take. Looking back at my actions, I am suddenly aware that how lovesick I was, because no matter how much I tried to stay away from him… part of my thoughts always goes back to him. Even now…

Despite how I much I wished to talk to Atobe, half of me was afraid of his reactions to my latest work. I could not help but snort in amusement when I wondered which side of me that Atobe favors more… me as myself, or me as Yuki. I will have to ask him one of these days.

I let out a bored yawn when I saw my latest music video of _Loveless_ is shown. I could not deny that it was not a nice song; in fact, it is a nice song… even though I've heard and seen the music video for hundredth time since it was released.

I finally decided to stop being lazy, and headed to the bathroom to change back into my usual image. As I grabbed a new set of outfits from my closet, I could not help but realized how differently I would have turned out if Miyazawa-san was not at the same park as I was on that day. I immediately shook my head to stray away from such gloomy thoughts, and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

I put away my keys, cell phone and wallet in my pocket while I put on my shoes. I gave a once over at my apartment to made sure that everything was in its place before I left, and locked the door behind me. I took out my cell phone as I walked towards the elevator, and briefly debated whether I should give Atobe a heads-up that I would be coming, but decided that surprises are more fun.

With a chuckle to repress my excitement, I exited my apartment complex and headed towards Hyoutei Gakuen. I pushed away my bangs when it got into my face, and noticed that my hair was still damp from the shower earlier. I ran my hand through my hair once more to make sure that it stayed in its place.

I passed by the downtown Tokyo area, and saw many of the giant television screens were displaying my fragrance commercials. I immediately shook away the uncomfortable feeling to seeing blown up images my near nude self. It was disturbing for one.

I nearly ran when I saw the school, and headed towards the tennis courts since it was still afternoon practice time. True enough, I saw the regulars running whilst Atobe stood a few yards away from the track to oversee the practice.

'It sure brings back memories,' I said inwardly as I remembered my actions two years ago. I quickly shook the thought away as I crept up behind Atobe. I stood on my tiptoes and held onto his shoulder so that he would not turn around as I whispered in his ear.

_"A long sigh overflows from your wet lips  
Don't tease me since I can't endure it,"_

I chuckled out loud when Atobe stiffened, and I let out an innocent smile when he turned around to glare at me.

"It's my new song," I supplied helpfully as he let out a twitch, and I gave a cheeky grin in response, "Don't tell me you're turned on by that,"

He did not say anything in retaliation as he let out another twitch, and shifted uncomfortably. Since he was standing next to the bleachers, I stood on the lowest one behind him, and continued with my fun.

_"Raise your voice  
I'll make you come like you're going to break_

_I'm going to make you feel even better"_

I laughed yet again when he stood stiffly and looked uncomfortable. Atobe turned around to glare at me, but I just looked back at him innocently. "I'll be right back. You can lead the practice until I return," he muttered as he swiftly left the tennis courts, and headed towards the club locker room.

"Huh… I guess that turned him on," I mused quietly with a chuckle as I watched the regulars run their last lap. I looked around the area to find a makeshift microphone because there was no way I am going to raise my voice. I nearly let out a wide grin when I saw a plastic mega-horn.

When the regulars finished however many laps they were doing, they collapsed on the tennis courts, heaving and panting. I merely shook my head at their antics, and shouted through the mega-horn, "How long are you guys going to rest? Oshitari-Mukahi pair versus Shishido-Ootori pair on court A, Hiyoshi versus Taki on court B, the rest of you in court C, D, E, and F. Freshmen, be ready to pick up the balls,"

"Ehh! Jirou!? What are you doing here?" Mukahi immediately questioned as he and he rest of the regulars approached to me. "What happened to Atobe? Not that I care, but I felt compelled to ask," he added as an afterthought.

"He had a…problem to take care of," I responded as I scratched an invisible itch on my cheek. I let out a nervous laughter when Oshitari let out a knowing smirk, and did not say anything but he merely chuckled in amusement.

"Did you do something to make him have that _problem_?" Oshitari inquired with an eyebrow and a smirk still planted on his face. The rest of regulars looked at us with a mixture of aghast, and amusement that looked funny in my opinion.

"Maa… I guess you can say that. But I just shared a few lines of my work," I answered with a sheepish grin, and left the conversation at that since the semi-regulars did not know what my career is. "Oh yes, whoever loses has to run 50 laps," I added with an innocent smile and blatantly ignored the startled cries from nearly everyone.

* * *

"Man, Jirou," Mukahi complained as he, and the other regulars walked out of the locker room, already changed into their school uniforms. "You're such a slave driver," he mumbled as he readjusted the weight of his tennis gear.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked as if I purposely did not hear his complaints, and let out a laughter when he looked like he was caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

"So what are you doing here?" Shishido asked while he adjusted his cap, and then looked at me for an answer.

I simply shrugged in response before I stated, "I have some time off before my schedule is hectic again, so I thought I should come here and somehow wreck havoc,"

"Wreak havoc…" Atobe muttered with a twitch and an unnoticeable blush on his visage. It was as if he was remembering the earlier incident.

"Talking about wreaking havoc, your commercial," Oshitari started with a cough as if it was a forbidden topic, and commented, "It certainly is daring,"

"I know, isn't it?" I answered with a shrug and put my hands in my pocket. "But a lot of people are buying the products because of it," I added with a grin.

"So you don't mind posing like that?" Atobe asked with an eyebrow raised as he turned to glance at me.

I paused in my mid-step for a couple of seconds in surprised before I continued walking. "Actually, no, I don't mind. I thought I would; but, I can't always stay on the safe side if I want to make a name for myself," I responded nonchalantly and let out a smirk at befuddled expressions on the regulars.

"But…" Ootori stammered as he glanced at me with a frown.

"Jirou, you've changed," Atobe commented as he eyed at me with a frown planted on his usually arrogant expression.

I ran my hand through my hair, realizing that it was dry now, and exhaled softly. "I know, and I have to thank you for that," I responded in the same soft tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own the songs inputted in this story either as it belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

It was half an hour before the fashion show, and all I can say is that the venue is hectic. The roads were blocked for the event, and already the public had gathered around the fences to watch the show. Some of the staffs were checking the lighting, camera, and other equipments, whilst other staffs were getting the models ready for the event. As for me, I was standing next to Shige-senpai and Haruka-senpai since we are going to sing as the opening to buy some time for everyone.

"_Snow Express,_ huh?" Haruka stated with a chuckle as he readjusted his outfit, and glanced at me with a smirk. "It's been a while since we sung that song," he added as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you two are going to cross dress just for this event," I remarked as I shook my head in amusement.

"Well, we can't let Yuki steal the spotlight. Aki-chan and Satomi-chan have to make a comeback, somehow, and this is a good time as any," Shige responded with a grin as he referred to their 'female' counterparts. I let out a defeated sigh in response, and did not bother commenting on it.

I glanced across the venue, and saw Atobe's parents talking with the director of the fashion show. Nearby, I saw Atobe, and the rest of the regulars sitting in the front row seats, which were by the end of the runway. I also noticed the regulars from other schools either sitting or standing near the runway.

I readjusted my attire, consisting of a pleated white and black shirt, a black fur jacket, black and white scarf, khaki pants, and dark brown shoes. I made sure that my hair was okay, and my accessories were in its place when a large, shiny lighting equipment passed in front of me. I nearly jumped in startle when the karaoke version of _Snow Express_ started playing in the background.

"I just realized something…" I started as I looked at my senpai-tachi with horror on my expression, and continued when they threw a confused look back at me. "You know how at the end of the fashion show, all the models, and staff-san come to the front of thank the audience? How are we going to pull that off?"

"…Damn… we didn't think about that," Haruka grumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

"Takahashi-san, Kobayashi-san, JIROU-san, please stand by," the director stated over a mega-horn as the lights began flashing as if we were in a disco hall. Before I knew it, the fashion show begun just the karaoke finished playing it for the fifth time. Through the loud karaoke blaring through the speaker, I could hear the fans' cheers, and shouting their undying love.

I tuned out when Shige-senpai began the introduction speech about the event, and our makeshift group combo. I quickly snapped back into reality when we started singing the song, nearly missing a beat for my verse.

_"In the season of promises is a mirage of shimmering horizon  
Let's confirm our love, over and over," _

I moved out of the center and stood on the right side of the runway while I danced to the song. Before I knew it, it was time for my rap verse; I moved back to the center whilst Shige-senpai and Haruka-senpai moved out of the way.

_"Within this snowy landscape, I have a mysterious awareness, it's my mind  
In this case with this kiss, I'll capture your tight embrace,  
These runabout feelings are considerably heavy  
If I'm with you I won't be tire of this midnight,  
If this love is fake then I don't need it anymore  
The true love that you & I will create, a lie that can't be found at all in your eyes  
You light up my heart,  
We don't need meaningless words  
Let's try embracing to the point without meaning or space,  
Hold me tight, right now I want to try riding it with you  
Snow Express, Gonna go, We have to go, Now let's go together  
Then let's embracing each other and kiss for eternity,  
Wake up to an amazing kiss,"_

I let out a grin when my audience looked at me in awe as I gave the center stage back to Haruka-senpai, who is going to sing the next verse. The song finished faster than I realized, but then again… time sure flies when having fun.

* * *

Once the opening song was over, the main event began… starting with casual women attires. Shige-senpai, Haruka-senpai, and I slipped backstage to change into our female counterparts while other models strutted on the runway. As my hairstylist, makeup artist, and fashion stylist prepared me for the event, I absentmindedly wondered how Yuki and I are going to pull off being in the same place at the same time.

"Okay, we're done," my hairstylist stated as she finished putting on my wig, and curled my hair a bit. I could not help but stared at my reflection, amazed at the feat that I actually look like a girl. If I did not know any better, I might actually fall for myself. I let out an amused snort at the thought, and thanked my stylists for their work before I walked out of the trailer.

I met Shige-senpai, and Haruka-senpai along the way, and openly gaped the fact that they were not kidding when they were going to cross dress. I could not believe that they did not mind dressing up in such attires, and I was awed that they looked like sophisticated older women.

'Well, we do have exceptional makeup artists,' I concluded with a sigh as the three of us waited backstage. The model before us posed at the end of the runway whilst various photographers took pictures.

The director signaled at me to begin walking when the model began walking back to the backstage. I quickly took a deep breath before I started my journey on the runway. I could not help but let out a small, unnoticeable smirk when I noticed most of the regulars were openly gaping at me, especially Atobe.

When I reached the end of the runway, I posed in various positions for the photographers, and then made my way backstage, just as Shige-senpai… erm, no… Aki-senpai walked in. I gave an encouraging smile to the waiting Haruka-senpai, and walked back to the trailer to change into another set of attire.

I briefly wondered how women were able to walk in these high heels, and made it look easy. I let out a sigh as I changed into another outfit before I went back on the runway. 'At least the audience is having fun,' I thought with a small smile.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to our show," the director stated as all the male models, my senpai-tachi, and I bowed to the audience. Luckily, Shige-senpai was able to convinced the director to separate the show into two parts; one for women only, and the other for male only. That way, our female counterparts would not have to be in the same stage as our actual selves.

"We'll leave you with this song by JIROU," Haruka-senpai smirked as he gestured towards me, who was standing near the back. As if it was planned, all the male models, and staff-san paved a road for me.

A familiar opening instrumental music started playing, and my mind instantly clicked as to what song it was. With a reluctant sigh, I accepted an offering microphone from one of the models, and started singing when the first verse's instrumental began.

_"Since I started to walk on this road, how much time has passed  
When I made a false step, I turn back, and suddenly it becomes a branch road,"_

I paused for a couple of seconds as I stopped at the end of the runway, and glanced at the audience's excited faces.

_"Today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, even if I don't reach  
No one can replace me, so I continue to leave footprints_

_Both in the thronging crowds and in the deserted streets  
I stand firmly on these legs, the wind blows through my own way,"_

I stepped off the runway as I continued singing, and walked over to the crowd. I let out a smile as I shook hands with the audience members in the front.

_"Wherever, whenever, I honestly believe  
I hope that one day I'll be connected with your road  
Without hesitation, towards a sure tomorrow I can see right there  
Even if I'm lost countless times, the sky where we can meet  
It will always be here,"_

I walked over to where the regulars were with a grin as I gave them high-fives. It seemed Seigaku, and Rikkai Dai were present aside from Hyoutei. In the midst of the crowd, I saw my sister looking at me with an amused expression. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before I continued with the next verse of the song, and then made my way towards the other side. I almost chuckled when some of the regulars looked at me with jaws dropped.

_"Since I started to walk on this road, how far have I come again?  
When I throw away something I found, for some reason it feels heavier than yesterday  
The rough sketch you've drawn on the incomplete map  
Not letting anyone take it away, I continue to leave footprints_

_Even the darkness hidden in the tunnel of your heart  
I will entwine my arms around it, and I'll run through Brand-new days,"_

I made my way back to the runway, and stood in the middle as I continue to finish the song. I gave a side-glance towards Atobe, and gave him a smile before I shifted my attention towards everyone else.

_"Endlessly, incessantly, I'll continue straightforwardly  
Because one day, I'll be connected to your road  
A story that was born from here, with the two of us  
Even if we are far apart, the sky we looked up at  
Won't ever change_

_I can find my way 'cause I believe in myself  
If you follow your way, you'll find the answer_

_Wherever, whenever, I honestly believe  
In order to one day be connected with you road  
Without hesitation, I can see it there, towards a sure tomorrow  
Even if we are lost countless times, the sky where we can meet  
Endlessly, incessantly, I'll continue straightforwardly  
Because one day I'll be connected to your road  
A story that was born from here, with the two of us  
Even if we are far apart, the place we'll turn back to  
The place we'll turn back to, surely, it will be the place we started from_

_Because it won't change  
Because I'm here"_

* * *

I stretched my tired muscles as I changed out of my idol image, and into my usual image and attire. I thanked the staff-san for their hard work before I walked away from the venue. I paused in my mid-step when I noticed my sister waving to me, and gestured me to go over to where she was.

"Rina-chan, you should've told me that you were coming," I stated with a chuckle as I stopped in front of her. "But it was a pleasant surprise," I added.

"I wanted to surprise you since you were busy lately, we haven't hung out lately," she responded with a small frown on her face. I leaned against the railing, and gave a nod of greeting towards some of the Rikkai Dai regulars that were present.

"I'm sorry, I'll be really busy for next few weeks," I stated apologetically as I shifted my attention towards the staff-san, who were putting away all the equipments. "Another concert is coming up," I explained as I looked back at her, and the regulars.

"Wait, concert? Does that mean you work with JIROU-san?" Kirihara inquired in baffled tone as he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "I saw on his blog about another concert that will last a week," he added.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself," I responded with a chuckle, and turned my attention back to my younger sister, "I'll be going now. Don't stay out too late, Rina,"

"Take care, Aniki," she replied softly with a smile.

"Wait! You haven't answered my question!" Kirihara called out as I walked away from the group, but I merely gave him a wave without looking back.

* * *

"Jirou, do you have a minute?" Atobe inquired as he stopped in my track. I turned around to face him with confused expression written on my face.

"What is it, Keigo?" I responded as I gave him my full attention.

I raised a questionable eyebrow when he shifted uncomfortably, but I did not voice my concern out loud. "My parents arranged my marriage with another girl, but I told them that I already have someone that I considered marrying," he started nervously, which was completely out of his character.

"Oh, I see. Congratulations then," I answered stiffly as I frowned and scowled inwardly.

"I was wondering if Yuki will accompany me to the event," Atobe requested, which I immediately voiced my confusion. "You as Yuki… is it not okay?" he clarified with a frown.

"I guess it'll be okay… as long as they don't find out that Yuki is actually a guy," I mumbled in puzzlement by the turn of the event. "But what would that someone you want to marry will say?" I asked.

"I don't think that someone will mind," he responded with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" I replied in bewilderment, and furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to solve his puzzle.

Atobe merely took out something from his jacket, and opened the small box, revealing a piece of jewelry. A ring to be exact… "Akutagawa Jirou, would you consider marrying Ore-sama in the near future?" he asked.

"Eh?" that was intelligent response as I gaped at him in surprised.

"I guess it's impossible, huh?" Atobe chuckled dryly as he slowly closed the ring box, and said, "Sorry, just forget what I said,"

"No, no, no! It's not that I don't want to! I mean, I do want to marry you, but is it okay that it's me?" I rapidly answered in a fluster, and continued without noticing that he was looking at me in an amused expression, "I mean, don't you need a heir--"

The rest of my speech was muffled by a kiss, and when we parted some seconds later, Atobe chuckled at my shocked visage. "We'll figure that out when the time comes,"

"…You know, Keigo, you have a strange way of proposing," I commented a couple of minutes later as I touched my lips with a glazed look. "I can't believe you like Yuki more than me," I stated with a mixture of a frown and a pout.

"Oh really?" he responded in a laughter, and pointed out, "And just who did Ore-sama proposed to?"

"We'll have to keep it a secret from everyone," I stated quietly as the two of us walked down the street, and added, "My agency doesn't allow relationships, especially to anyone under 25,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can work this out," Atobe responded reassuringly with a haughty smirk.

"By the way… why today?" I asked as we waited for the traffic light to change. I put my hands in my jacket, trying to keep it warm in this cold weather.

"Your song reminded me about the future's possibilities. You're becoming more famous than ever, Jirou," he started quietly, which was rather uncharacteristic of him, and continued, " I don't want you to lose you. Besides, my parents have been trying to arrange me with various girls that I rather stay away from… I want us to be still connected,"

"Hmm… I see," that was all I said before I let out a grin, and teased, "I didn't know you can be this sweet,"

"Hey, Ore-sama has his moments too, you know," Atobe retorted arrogantly with a huff, which just made me laugh harder.

* * *

**Omake: Atobe's Secret Collection  
**

"Ne, Keigo, what's behind this door?" I inquired as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

Since his parents were going to fly to France for some business meeting, I was asked to spend the night by Atobe. Of course, I did not object since it had been a while since we hung out, and such. So, I was walking aimlessly in the hallway when I chanced upon this rather innocent looking door at the end of the hallway.

"No! Don't open that door!" Atobe frantically responded as he rushed towards me to stop my action. I merely let out a grin in response, because his response just made want to open it that much quicker. When I did, my jaw dropped in sheer surprise and astonishment.

"Keigo… I didn't know you are a fan," I commented as I stared at various posters of my idol self. "This is creepy, you know," I stated as I pointed to ceiling to floor size poster of my _Russ-K_ commercial.

"…" was the intelligent response I got from him, before he composed himself and said, "How can Ore-sama not be a fan of you?"

"Hmm… I don't know, but having a poster this big, and this much… I'm a little crept out," I responded, as I looked at nearly all the posters that he collected of my work.

"Well, you weren't talking to me until recently, so this was the only way that I could keep tabs on you," Atobe answered with a sweat drop.

"No, your attempt to sweet talk out of this is a definite fail," I nodded with my arms crossed, and added, "This is still creepy, and I can't believe that you are such a stalker. Where did you learn it? Seigaku's Inui-san?"

* * *

**Note:** ...The End?


End file.
